Imprint
by WhateverFloatsMyBoat
Summary: The Volturi decide to let Bree Tanner live under cover of the Cullens. This is her life with them as Seth Clearwater imprints on her.
1. Still Scared

Imprint

By GreenEmeraldTrain

"She may live." Jane said. Bree Tanner's life was just saved by

those words but she was still shaking in fear and agony. Esme walked

over to her and bent down to her level.

"Hello I'm Esme and this is my family." She said gesturing to the

large group. "The one with bronze hair is Edward, the blond male is

Carlisle, the other blond male is Jasper, the blond girl is Rosalie,

the short black hair one is Alice, the big one is Emmett, and the

human is Bella." Bree couldn't remember those names or control her

thirst around the human... Bella. Bree just nodded silently still

scared they might hurt her.

"We won't hurt you." The bronze haired one said or Edwin no Edward.

"How do you know what I was thinking?" Bree asked clutching her throat.

"I read minds." He answered. Bree nodded and got up. "Are you thirsty?"

"Yes can I kill her?" Bree asked pointing at Bella. Edward let out a

soft growl.

"No young one. We don't kill humans only animals. Esme will show you

how to hunt." Carlisle said. Bree had a hard time thinking about that

she would kill an animal not human. It was hard to think about.

"Let's go to the forest in Forks then take Bree home. Alice sense

you hunted yesterday go set up Bree's room." Esme ordered the pixie

vamp. Esme reminded Bree of her mother. Always loving and sweet or

understandable. Alice ran off through the trees. Jasper ran with her.

"Edward I should go check on Jacob." Bella whispered.

"Okay but be careful." Edward said while kissing her forehead. Bella

walked out of the clearing and to her truck. "We shall go." The gang

ran through the northern trees to another big patch of trees. Edward

ran toward a mountain lion while Emmett went to a grizzly. Esme

touched Bree's hand.

"Okay dear you just treat the animal like a human. What do you feel like?"

"Wolf." Bree said. Edward laughed in between his sucking.

"What about deer?" Esme didn't want Bree to kill one of Jacob's pack.

"Okay." They went towards a white tailed deer. Bree attacked it and

really treated like a human. It took her thirty seconds to drain all

the blood but the deer was small. Bree realized this wasn't a coven

but a family.

Carlisle was taking his time on a bear and Esme another deer.

Once the Cullens were done with their feeding they ran home. Bree

was thinking what it would be like at the home. Would they like her?

Yeah it was stupid to say such things instead of assuming about her

new diet but being fifteen you worry about the small things. "Bree

this is home." Esme sighed quietly. The Cullens walked in the house.

Emmett ran toward his Wii gaming system. Rosalie ran at vampire speed

to her bedroom to paint her already perfect nails and well Bree stood

there clueless. Alice and Jasper came downstairs with smiles.

"Bree come on. I'll show you your room." Alice said tugging her arm

and jumping. Alice reminded Bree really of Tinker Bell or a fairy.

Alice and Bree went up the steps. "You'll be like the little sister I

always wanted. I had a little sister when I was human but not now."

They opened a door to a bright open room. It had cherry wood floors

and white floors. The bed was just for show and pink and white with

lots of lace. "Now here's your closet." Alice said. The closet was

bigger than the bedroom and stalked with Aeropostale and Hollister

clothes.

"Thank you." Bree said simply. "So what is the average day here?"

"Um Em playing pranks. Jasper playing with your emotions. Rosalie

doing her hair. Me playing Bella-Barbie. Edward with Bella. Carlisle

working and Esme tending to her garden. So what did you like to do

when you were human?"

"I was a cheerleader and did gymnastics." Bree answered quickly. She

didn't like thinking of her pre-life. It wasn't bad but the memories

were foggy.

"I don't remember my human life at all. But I do remember my name

was Mary Alice Brandon and I had a sister named Cynthia. I went to an

asylum because of my visions." Alice muttered. Bree felt bad for her

because it hurt not to remember the best time in your life. "Okay well

how about you go spend time with Emmett. I know he wants to see you."

Bree went back downstairs with Emmett. He was playing Rainbow Vegas.

"Hello Emmett." Bree whispered. She was still nervous about being here.

"Oh Bree! Cool you're here. Wanna play Jazzy boy left me when he

lost." Emmett pouted. Bree sat down and took a Wii remote.

"I'll be her."

"Who Sierra Star Skye? Psh she's weak but I guess you can do it."

Emmett muttered.

"And you're Jason Jay Jay?" Bree laughed. Edward walked in the living room.

"Bree you gonna whip Emmett's butt?" Edward asked with his crooked smile.

"I think." Bree said pushing a bunch of buttons. Emmett fell back on

the couch.

"OMG I quit!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett don't only girls say OMG?" Edward asked.

"No I'm just different." Emmett defended ofended.

"Gay." Bree murmered. Edward gave her a high five.

"What you say little sis?" Emmett asked standing up.

"Emmett it's not that hard. G-A-Y. Can you understand?" Bree asked

dumb founded.

"Bree I'm starting to like you." Edward said patting her back.

"Nice Bree. You're gonna be my new BFF and BSE." Emmett laughed.

"BFE?" Bree questioned.

"Best sister ever. Duh and you call me dumb." Emmett huffed. "Come

on let's go see Belly-Welly or Bella."

"Emmett Bree is still newborn and I don't want Bella or Charlie

slaughtered." Edward said.

"Edward I think I can do it." Bree said.

"Are you sure?" Emmett asked. Bree knew she could do it with the

right focus and attitude. So she nodded. "Okay I trust you with my

other lil' sis's life." Emmett said while standing up. Bree laughed a

nervous sound. She didn't wanna kill Bella because Emmett liked her

and Bree liked Emmett. "Eddie boy you coming?"

"Emmett do not call me 'Eddie boy' and no. Alice is doing a final

fit on me for the wedding." Emmett and Bree shrugged. They walked out

the door. Emmett picked up Bree.

"Edward is getting married to Belly-Welly." Emmett said.

"That's nice." Bree muttered.

Charlie Swan answered the door when Bree and Emmett arived at the

Swan's house. "Emmett Cullen. How are you?" Charlie asked. "And who is

this?" Charlie pointed at Bree.

"This is Bree. We adopted her after her parents just died in a car

wreck ." Emmett lied. Bree smiled.

"Well hello Bree. Bella is upstairs." Emmett nodded and him and Bree

ran upstairs. He knocked on her door or like knocked it down. Bella

looked scared and amused.

"Emmett! You could've knocked. Bree hi." Bella said unsure about Bree.

"Bella you've been replace as BSE. Bree is the new alpha." Emmett

said proudly.

"So I'm not your best sister ever? And I thought Alice was. "Bella guessed.

"No Alice shops too much. How's Jacob?" Emmett asked.

"Better but not good. So what do you wanna do?" Bella wanted to get

off the subject of Jacob.

"Oh what about Truth or Dare?" Emmett asked.

"Okay!" Bree and Bella said together.

"Okay Bree truth or dare?" Emmett asked with a sly smile.

"Truth." Bree said. She didn't want to do anything that would embarass her.

"Who is hotter me, Jazzy, Eddie, or Carlisle?" Emmett asked. OMG,

Bree thought.

"Uh you." If Bree could blush Bree would be tomato red.

"I knew I was hotter than Eddie boy!" Emmett yelled. Charlie came

upstairs to see what was wrong.

"Everything okay kids?" Charlie asked after hearing what Emmett yelled.

"Yep Emmett just has a couple of objectives he needs to settle."

Bella said then bursted out laughing.

"Charlie who's hotter me or Edward?" The whole room was full of laughter.

"Uh Emmett I'm a guy so I feel not to good answering that question."

Charlie said with a little smile.

"Ah flip! Charlie I'm sure you know I'm the "hots" of the Cullens."

Emmett said moving his eyebrows.

"Emmett do I need to call Carlisle?" Charlie asked reaching for the phone.

"Yes." Bree muttered. Charlie looked at Bree.

"Bree how old are you?" Charlie asked.

"Fifteen." Bree said.

"So you're the youngest of the Cullens. They're really nice people."

Charlie said.

"Yeah I've learned Emmett is the prankster and Alice is the

shopper." Bree said proudly.

"Don't let Alice's size fool you. She is an evil little pixie.

Kidding but she can be aggressive at times." Charlie sighed. "So kids

do you want anything to drink?"

"I think I'll have a Sprite." Emmett said. What? He can't drink,

Bella thought. "And a ham sandwich." Oh dear.

"I'll have some lemonade." Bella said still in shock.

"What about you Bree?" Charlie asked.

"I'm good Charlie thanks." Bree said looking at Emmett. Charlie

nodded and left.

"Emmett what the heck are you doing?" Bella and Bree yelled at

the same time.

"I wanna see if I'll use the bathroom if I eat for the first time in

like one-

hundred years." Emmett said.

"Oh Emmett you need help." Bree sighed. Bella and Bree high fived each other.

Soon enough Charlie came back with a silver tray. He had on a pink

apron that said Bella. "Dad-wow." Bella said with her mouth hanging

out.

"Emmett your Sprite and sandwich. Bella your lemonade and Bree are

you sure you don't want anything?"

"Yes sir." Bree said nodding.

"Okay well I'll leave y'all to it then." Charlie said while leaving.

"Emmett you should call Carlisle first you don't know what that

could do to you." Bree said holding the plate.

"No BSE I got this." Emmett said. He took one big bite of the food

and eyes rolled out in the back of his head.

"Emmett!" Bella screamed. "Bree call Carlisle!" Bree got up but then

shrugged.

"Or Edward his number is (insert number)." Bree nodded and called his number.

"Edward it's Bree. Emmett ate some human food and like fainted."

Bree said. She was honestly scared. Her and Emmett had become great

friends.

"Okay Rosalie and I will be there in like ten seconds." Edward hung

up. Bree turned around to see Charlie.

"Bella, Bree what happened?" Charlie asked looking at Emmett.

"Well he must of been alergic to some ingredient." Bree lied. She

couldn't say he was a vampire and hadn't eaten in one-hundred years.

"Okay well let's bring him downstairs." Then Emmett jumped up.

"Ha! You felt for it!" He laughed.

"Emmett we called Edward and Rose. Do you know how much trouble

you'll be in? Rosalie doesn't like surprises." Just then Edward and

Rosalie came in.

"Emmett where are you? My baby!" Rosalie yelled.

"Right here sweetie." Emmett said lifting up his pinky finger.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen!" Rosalie yelled. She pulled him by the ear

downstairs.

"Whipped." Charlie muttered and went downstairs.

"So Bree is Emmett's new best friend." Edward laughed. "Come on Bree

let's go home." Edward took her hand.

"Bye Bella." Bree called.

"Bye Bree!" Bella yelled. Edward kissed Bella and him and Bree ran

at vamp speed to the house.

At the house Rosalie was giving Emmett a leson on bad pranks. Bree

was thinking of her new family and how they rocked!


	2. First Sight

There was a knock on the door at the Cullens home. Alice Cullen got

up and opened it. "Seth, how are you?" Alice asked with a smile.

"Good Alice. Is Bella here? I wanted to tell her Jake is much better

now." Seth Clearwater said. Seth like the Cullens and vise versa.

"No she's not here but it's cold outside Seth. Come in." Alice said

waving her hand. Seth came inside to see Bree reading a magazine about

cars with Rosalie.

"Who's she?" Seth asked looking at Bree.

"I'm Bree. The Cullens took me in from the fight. I was a newborn

vampire and I surrendered." Bree said getting up.

"I'm Seth and I however am a werewolf." Seth answered proudly. Then

Seth looked into her bloody red eyes and knew he just imprinted. Dear

God, Seth thought. "Rosalie where's Edward?"

"Uh in the kitchen." Rosalie said as Seth darted off leaving her

hair windblown. Edward was Seth's best friend and he knew he would

understand. Edward was with Esme looking at a scrapbook labled Isle

Esme. Edward stood up and looked at Seth.

"Seth I know you imprinted on Bree. Now calm down. It's okay. Just

take Bree to Sam with you. She's a really nice kid and you're the same

age." Edward said.

"Thanks Edward but she's a vampire. The pack could kill her." Seth

really loved Bree and couldn't fight it.

"Nope. Remember you cannot attack another wolves imprint." Edward

said while shaking his head.

"Okay can you come to get her with me?" Edward nodded and they

walked back in the living room.

"Bree you and Seth are going for a walk because you guys are the

same age." Edward said unsure. So did Bree.

"Okay." Bree said and got up.

"Thanks Edward." Seth whispered in Edward's ear. He nodded. Bree and

Seth walked out the door. Seth's hand was shaking.

"I think I'll take you to a friend of mine's house. I did something

he needs to talk to you about." Seth said.

Once Bree and Seth arrived at Uley's house Emily opened the door.

Bree knew not to stare because it was rude but wondered what happened.

"Seth! How are you? And who is this cute little girl?" Once again if

Bree could blush she would.

"We need Sam it's very important." Seth said sternly. Emily nodded

and they walked in. Sam was watching Dirty Jobs. Sam I imprinted on

her, Seth thought using his wolf power.

"Uh Seth and his girl come in here." Sam said pointing to a bedroom.

They all crammed into the small bedroom. "What is your name?"

"Bree Tanner." Bree smiled.

"Well Bree I can tell you're a vampire. Well you know Seth is a

werewolf, well sometimes we imprint. It's basically love at first

sight and you are how do I put this that person's soul mate. Seth

however imprinted on you." Bree knew she didn't have a heart pulse but

sworn her heart was thumping. She had never fallen in love so she

didn't know how it felt. Seth was staring at her apologetic.

"I'm so sorry Bree." Seth whispered.

"Why are you sorry?" Bree asked confused.

"It's just you might not like me." Seth said looking down. Bree felt

so sorry. This must of been how Riley felt about Victoria.

"Seth I've known you for like fifteen minutes and know Alice treated

you nicely unlike the other wolves at the clearing. Obviously my new

family likes you because I know Edward is a strange but he likes you

and I know I like you. " Bree said trying to sound romantic but once

again she never felt this feeling.

"Thanks Bree and if you just wanna be friends..." Seth started.

"Friends isn't good enough for me." Bree said tracing his neck.

"Well then. You two should go back to the Cullens and tell everyone

." Sam said. Bree and Seth stood up a little uneasy.

The new couple walked back home talking about stupid things. "Like

Emmett pulled a horrible prank. He pretended he was dead and Rose gave

him a whole speech on why not to do it. I really love the Cullens.

Bella and her dad are cool too." Bree sighed. Then a werewolf came out

of the woods. It was Embry. He lunged at Bree thinking it was a stray

newborn.

"Embry stop! She's with the Cullens and my imprint!" Seth yelled. He

had tears in his eyes. This was his imprint the love of his life.

Embry growled but got off. He changed into human form (just pretend he

has on clothes). "Embry! She's my imprint. What the heck?" Seth yelled

bending down to Bree's level. She was covered in bruises and part of

her face was cut. "Embry please watch her and if she dies I'll never

forgive you." Seth said running toward the Cullens.

Seth arrived at the Cullens and Rosalie was at the door. "Rosalie

help! It's Bree Embry tackled her I think she's dead." Seth said out

of breath.

"Carlisle it's Bree. Come quick." Rosalie said knowing he could hear

her. Soon enough all the Cullens were there.

"Seth what's wrong with Bree?" Emmett asked scared. Emmett spent the

most time with Bree so far.

"Embry attacked her. Edward can you stay here with me you know why."

Edward nodded and took Seth inside as the rest of the Cullens ran in

the woods. "Edward I can't do it. She actually likes me and understood

what imprinting is." Seth said sitting on the white couch.

"Yeah it pains me to see Bella hurt." Edward said also sitting.

"I just hope she's alright." Seth sighed.

Soon enough the Cullens came in with Bree wrapped bridal style in

Emmett's arms. She looked even worse with more bruises and her head

was half way cut off. Seth got up and walked to Carlisle. "Carlisle is

Bree okay?" Seth asked.

"Edward told us about your imprinting, I'm sorry but I don't think

she'll make it." Carlisle said. Edward walked over to Seth and patted

his back.

"Seth I know she'll be okay. C'mon we'll ask Alice." Edward said

tugging his arm.

Alice was in Bree's room with Carlisle and Emmett. She was looking

at her head and how it was cut. "Carlisle Embry did this to a vampire.

And a newborn at that. What does this mean?" Alice said.

"Alice it means nothing. Bree was small and caught off guard by

love." Carlisle sighed. Edward cleared his throat.

"Alice Seth wants to talk to you." Edward said. Seth and Alice went

in Alice and Jasper's bedroom.

"What's up Seth?" Alice asked.

"The sky." Seth shrugged. "No Alice do you see Bree living on?"

Alice focused and felt she was having a vision.

"Seth Clearwater I'm sorry to say but Bree Tanner lives on." Alice

said dramatically.

"Alice Cullen you scared me!" Seth said falling back on the bed.

"I know. Now don't be a damper because you know she lives." Alice

said standing up.

"Alice can you help me find a good waking up gift for Bree?" Seth

asked. (Dramatic ohs and ahs) Alice squealed and jumped.

"Yes!" Alice yelled. Rosalie came in wondering what happened.

"Alice quiet. What did he do propose?" Rosalie asked sarcastically.

"No he's going to get Bree a waking up gift." Alice said whipping

her fake tears. Rosalie started jumping.

"Rosalie will you help me too?" Seth asked.

"I do!" Rosalie screamed. What's wrong with girls, Seth thought.

Then Esme came in with a bundle of black and red roses.

"Who got married?" Esme asked handing the flowers to Rosalie.

"No one Mrs. Cullen. I'm getting Bree a waking up gift. Would you

like to help?" Seth asked hoping for a vivid answer.

"Of course sweetie. Now what do you think you wanna get her?" Esme asked.

"What about a gold chain with heart locket with your picture in it?"

Rosalie guessed.

"He went to Jared's!" Alice yelled. "I saw it."

"Cool we'll go tomorrow." Seth said.

"Seth." Someone's voice croaked. It was Carlisle. "I think you need

to see Bree." Seth ran into Bree's bedroom to see her. Her brunette

curls were now stained with blood as was here white dress. As for her

head it was nearly gone. Part of it was off beside her shoulder. Seth

touched her forehead and kissed it even though it was bloody.

"Bree I love you and I'm sorry. I'm going to go home now. I'll see

you tomorrow but Leah needs to see me and I have to kill Embry. Bree I

love you." Seth said. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were in the doorway.

Seth blushed against his crimson skin.

"Kid don't be embarrassed we all would've done the same thing with

our mates and you go kick Embry's butt." Emmett said with a sly smile.

Seth laughed then nodded. He walked out the door as Jasper patted his

back.

Seth ran to La Push ready to kick some doggy butt.

Quil and Embry were playing Poker when Seth walked in. He pinned

Embry to the wall. "You ever hurt her again I swear!" Seth yelled.

"Seth calm down!" Quil left.

"I'm not going to "calm down" Quil, her head is halfway torn off!"

"Embry told me it was an accident." Quil defended his pack brother.

"Quil we were holding hands and talking! Why would I talk to someone

who would be trying to kill me?" Seth asked with his eyes burning at

Quil.

"Seth I'm sorry. I didn't know you imprinted on her." Embry said.

"Embry you never told me he imprinted on her?" Quil said. Seth let Embry go.

"Yeah I did. The Cullens and Sam both know. Her name is Bree Tanner.

She is fifteen. Her skin is pale white, she has red eyes, and curly

brunette hair." Seth said dreamingly. It was doggy love.

Author's Notes~ You like? Honestly I liked the first chapter better but what about you? Tell me in your lovely reviews. :)

Review Responses~

TwilightLover8000 - I thought that was funny too! And I love Bree and Seth stories too. Thanks for reviewing!

Stormdog11 – I'm glad you like the story! :) And I tried to update as soon as possible!

LOOKAWAFFLEo.O IT TALKS – You were my first review, so when I saw someone did, I was like, "Oh my Gosh! Someone actually likes it!" LOL.

Again thanks to everyone who made this story their favorite! Until next time!


	3. Sacred Spots

The thunder boomed outside and Emmett smirked at Bree. "What?" She asked.

"Thunder. That means baseball." He boomed loudly. Jasper peaked in the room with his baseball uniform on and a bat.

"Already ready." He smirked. "Everyone is except you and Bree. Slow to catch on, we understand."

"Very funny." Emmett muttered dryly. "At least I don't have the hormones of a fifteen year old girl."

"Hey!" Bree objected but still thought it was funny. "Good joke though."

"Knew it." Emmett grinned and went upstairs to change.

"Jasper, what about me?" Bree shrugged.

"Alice has a spare you can use. You're both very small." Jasper said. "But she's 4'10 worth of evil." She giggled and went upstairs to Alice's room. Alice was looking in the mirror trying to make her pixie due go into a ponytail. It was not very successful.

"Alice, Jasper said you have a extra uniform for me." Bree said unsurely.

"Oh yeah. It's in my closet." Alice said now moving on to her makeup. Bree nodded and went into Alice's bedroom of a closet. She looked through the racks until she found the spare outfit.

After Bree got changed along with Emmett, some of the family took the Jeep to the clearing while some took the Volvo. "Emmett, do we have to listen to this?" Rosalie whinned. They were currently listening to Forever by Drake where Emmett was rapping along.

"Last name ever, first name greatest

Like a sprained ankle, boy I ain't nothing to play with. Started off local, but thanks to all the haters, I know G4 pilots on a first name basis." He sung with vivid hand motions. Bree sighed and changed the song to The Only Exception by Paramore.

"Better." Rosalie sighed. Emmett cussed under his breath and turned away from his wife. "Do you want to sleep on the couch?"

"We don't sleep." He sighed.

"But we do something in that nature." She muttered and Enmett's eyes lit up.

"I am so sorry. I don't deserve you." He said then kissed her hand.

"I know you don't." Rosalie grinned slyly.

The clearing had more people than just the Cullens. The whole pack was there in their wolf form. "Oh no. I'm not touching a ball that those mutts touched." Rosalie spat. Bree glared at her slightly. "Except Seth of course."

Carlisle thought of the idea the challenge the wolves to a game of baseball. Everyone hated this idea except Emmett and the pack boys who decided to make this a bet. To everyone's suprise Seth bet twenty dollars that the Cullens would win.

"How do you get a blonde to laugh on a joke on Saturday?" Jacob asked looking at Rosalie. "Tell it to her on Tuesday." Everyone laughed except Rosalie who found it dumb. "What you don't get it Ice Queen?" She just glared and threw the ball at his… sacred part.

"What now mutt?" Rosalie yelled.

"Nice one Rose." Emmett laughed. "Hey mutt, did your doggy part get hurt?"

"Oh shut up Emmett." Jacob whimpered still in pain.

Meanwhile Bree was cuddled up with a wolf named Seth. She stroked his fur and an idea came to her. "Seth, have you ever curled your fur." She asked. Seth looked at her and growled playfully. "Come on, it'll be fun. And we can die it pink." The wolf just shook his head. "For me?" Of course her being his imprint, he couldn't say no. Seth just shrugged his shoulders and whimpered.

Later that night, the Cullens and wolf pack gathered around Seth and Bree. Rosalie gave Bree her curler and some pink hair dye. She plugged it in the plug and pulled it through Seth's wolf hair. The ringlets bounced with every movement along with laughter.

The finished product was a curly haired pink wolf that was looking in the mirror madly. Even after Seth changed back his human hair was curly and pink. Bree ruffled his hair and grinned. "Personally, I think, pink looks good on you." She laughed. "For halloween you can be Katy Perry."

"Or Lady Gaga." Emmett boomed.

"No, he's going to be Ke$ha." Alice cheered. "I already have the costume from last year."

"What about Adam Lambert?" Bella suggested causing everyone to look at her. "What? He's better than Ke$ha!"

"Bella I thought you were a Debussy kind of person?" Edward asked.

"Charlie had a phase." She sighed.

"Understandable." Jasper nodded. "I feel you."

"You feel everyone Jazzy." Emmett said quietly. "Who's up for truth or dare?" Oh no.

Author's Notes~ That was the shortest chapter ever! If you haven't noticed the pattern of chapters is like Cullen family, Bree and Seth, then Cullen family. So next chapter will be centered around Bree and Seth. I'd love for you to review! FYI, I was listening to Take It Off by Ke$ha when I wrote this so it might be very confusing. LOL.

Review Responses~

stormdog11- I'm glad you decided to review! And I would've made Seth cuss out Embry but I'm not a cussing person. GASP! I know, right. All of my friends to though. Bye!

Punk-Gyrl308 – I'm glad you thought my story was "w...o...w... amazing!"! That made me smile!

Also I made a huge mistake that thankfully Punk-Gyrl308 pointed out. Vampire's DON'T bleed! I knew that but of course forgot. It wasn't until she reminded me that I was like, OMG how dumb are you? Thank you Punk-Gyrl308 though!


	4. Bells Chiming

Imprint

****

Chapter Four- Bells Chiming

****

It was the day of Edward and Bella's wedding and I was so excited. Alice had got me the best bridesmaid dress ever. It was lavender with an open back. Plus I get to walk down with Seth. Oh my God, I'm hopping around!

Someone (Alice at most) knocked on my door loudly. I sighed and opened the wooden door. Sure enough Alice was standing there impatiently tapping her foot. "Come on Bree, the wedding's about to start." She sighed dramatically. I sighed mockingly and fixed my dress right.

"I'm ready. I'm ready." I said heavily and walked out the door. At the beginning of the steps Charlie, Bella, and Seth were waiting. Seth grinned at me and I blushed. Ugh. "Ready?" He nodded and took my arm. We were the first to walk down so I was nervous. In the crowed I could see some vampires too. I think Carlisle said they were the Denali coven or something like that. Who knows. Seth and I stopped at the end of the carpet with Alice on our tails. I could see Edward grinning or beaming at Bella from the corner of my eye. She really did look pretty. Charlie and Bella came down the stairs gracefully but not without a little trip at the end.

After the wedding, I saw Seth with his mother and someone in a wheelchair. One day he had told me his father died which was really sad for me because so did my dad a year ago. I walked over to his family hoping to make a good impression. "Hello." I greeted steeping up. They all turned at me and Seth grinned.

"Mom, uh t-this is Bree." He stuttered a bit. So she knew about me?

"Hello Bree. I'm Sue Clearwater and that's Billy Black." His mom said motioning to the man in the wheelchair.

"Howdy Bree." Billy said and I grinned again.

"Hello Billy, Sue." I was taken back. Were they werewolves too? Where was Seth's sister?

"How about we dance?" Seth suggested and I nodded. We went on the dance floor that was playing a slow song. Flightless Bird, American Mouth I think. He linked hands with me but I could tell he didn't dance. "Where's your sister- Leah, right?" I asked suddenly.

"Um she's uh s-sick." I could tell he was lying but I didn't know why. But I just nodded and looked at Edward and Rosalie. How could even vampires dance that well?

"So how do you know the Cullens?" Okay now I was just trying to make talk.

"Through a friend of mine. He and Bella go way back." Seth chuckled and I laughed along even though it wasn't funny. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." I joked and he smiled quickly. "What?"

"Did you know what you were doing with the newborns?" Seth asked and I frowned. "I'm sorry. Bad memories.

"No. It's alright. The answer to the question is no. Riley-he didn't tell us what her name was. He told us that we'd die if we were to see the sun. I met this boy named Diego. Once we went out in the sun and found out that we just glowed or sparkled. Fred had this power though- it was weird." I said lost in thoughts. "I'm sorry. I'm rambling." The thought of Diego made me even more sad. And Fred. Was he still alive? Did he keep his promise?

"I like to ramble. It's fun." Seth muttered. "This Diego dude, did anything happen between-"

"Whoa no. I mean we shared two kisses but they were just little pecks. Nothing at all. And Fred-he was crazy." I giggled and he sighed in relief.

"Good." Seth breathed and I smiled. "Do you want to go inside? It's getting chilly." As a vampire I really didn't care but the weather was uncomfortable. I nodded and we evacuated the dance floor.

Inside Seth and I sat on my bed and were listening to music. "You like Coldplay?" Seth asked me and I nodded. "I'm a Jay-Z kind of guy." I giggled and turned it to Empire State Of Mind. "Much better than The Scientist."

"It is not." I snorted. "Besides Jay-Z sucks."

"Did you just use the name of Jay-Z in vain. Curse you." Seth teased and I turned the song to Roslyn by Bon Iver and St. Vincent. "I've never heard this."

"It's really good." I nodded. "Up with your turret. Aren't we just terrified?"

"Hey, you sing really good." I blushed and looked sheepish.

"Thanks. I took lessons when I was… human." Ugh I hated that word.

"So you remember some of your life?" Seth asked. I knew he was just curious but these questions got under my skin.

"Just a little. So do you like the song alright?" I asked trying to get off subject.

"S'okay." He shrugged. "But Run This Town in awesomer."

"Awesomer is not a word." I giggled. "It's more awesome."

"Since when?" Seth snorted.

"Since I was in grade school English." I shot back.

"Good point." He muttered and took out the ear phones. Then he kissed me. It was different then the other kisses we shared. It was more passionate and had a lot more action. Wow that sounded dumb. Soon enough he put his hands lower and I grinned in between. This was our first kiss...

About two or so weeks after the wedding everything changed. Bella and Edward came home and- I honestly was confused. She was pregnant but it was some kind of immortal fetus? Alright, my human (Ugh) mother was a midwife and I'm sure as crap know she doesn't know this stuff. And she delivered Octa-Mom! I also noticed Alice couldn't be around the baby or Bella. Then we all went into sides: keep the baby or abort it. I knew (And Rosalie Did Too) what Bella wanted so I chose her side. Sure it would be dangerous but they've done more dangerous things. Every challenge had a light at the end.

Seth was in werewolf form and I was laying on his warm fur. It was really hot and soft. Soft is fun. I pulled my index finger through his fur and he looked at me. "Sorry, I'm bored." I shrugged. I still had the brain of a fifteen year old which meant the attention span "Do you think Bella will make it?" One thing that Seth and I did wad talk about random things. One minute were on being bored and then Bella. The answer to my question was Seth shrugging. I wish werewolves could talk. I sighed and looked at Edward in the house. His head was in his hands and his moist golden eyes were pitch black. He was beyond agony.

****

**Lovely Author's Notes- Sorry for the long update wait and short chapter. I'm on break for two weeks so I'm going to be watching Little House On The Prairie and writing FanFiction. I have decided that my earlier chapters suck eggs. I also don't know where to take this story! Help please? And please read my story Aren't We Just Terrified (Kidding. No hurry). Speaking of that story the song Roslyn was used in there too. I love it like the world. Um check out the song The Scientist by Coldplay too. Read and review please. Peace up. Love, Train.**

**P.S.~ If you don't know who Octa-Mom is look it up on Google. LOL.**

**Review Responses~ **

**nessa1998- Thank you! I updated as soon as possible but I have so much homework. Ugh!**

**u-dont-need-2-know-my-name- Of course I don't need to know your name. And thank you! Peace out.**

**X****xKaixx****- Peace to you too! 3 And I'm glad you like it!**

**Stormdog11****- Hey you reviewed again! You rock!**

**3rdbase101****- This is for all of you lovely reviews! Thank you so much for reviewing a****nd well helping me out! And about the vampire imprint thing: I figured since Jacob imprinted on Nessie, then Seth could imprint on Bree. Welcome to my crazy mind though...**


End file.
